


The Naughty Corner

by emungere



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai as six-year-old Gojyo's nanny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughty Corner

"No no no, I don't wanna you can't make me!"

Hakkai sighed. He could understand the impetus behind Lady Sha's younger son's tantrums. He was steadfastly ignored, or worse, by the only mother he'd ever known, and by the servants as well. Young master Jien seemed genuinely fond of his half-brother, but at sixteen he had his own responsibilities, and Gojyo was left entirely too much on his own. Which was why Hakkai had been hired, of course.

But still. 

Hakkai crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the boy, who was now pounding the floor of his attic room with his fist. "Gojyo. Don't you think you're a bit old for this sort of behavior?"

"No!"

"You need a bath, and I assure you that you are going to have one. You remember what happened the last time you fought me on this issue."

A sullen silence said Gojyo did.

"Right." Hakkai lifted him to his feet and marched him over to the corner of the room by his ear. "You will sit in the naughty corner until you are prepared to be reasonable. Really, Gojyo. You're six years old now. This cannot continue."

Gojyo wasn't squirming anymore. He was sniffling a little and looking up at Hakkai with wide, surprised eyes. "You remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"That m'six today."

Hakkai knelt down in front of him, softening against his will. "Well, of course I remembered. And if you would only take your bath and dress properly, there might be time for birthday cake before bedtime."

"Cake? Really?"

"Really."

Gojyo just stared at him for a second, and then Hakkai's arms were full of slightly grubby six-year-old, and Gojyo was holding on so tightly that Hakkai feared for the integrity of his suit jacket.

"I never got cake before," Gojyo mumbled. "M'sorry I yelled at you."

Hakkai patted his back and picked him up. He knew he should leave the boy there to think about his behavior, but he couldn't make himself do it. And Gojyo had apologized.

"Yes, well. It might not be very good cake. My baking skills are not what they could be."

Gojyo lifted his head from Hakkai's shoulder to smile at him, despite the tear tracks cutting through the dirt on his cheeks. "Everything you make is good."

Discipline, Hakkai told himself. It was so hard to be stern to that face, but it was for the boy's own good. He set Gojyo down.

"In any case, there will be no cake at all if you are not clean and dressed for dinner in half an hour, so I suggest you hurry. I've already run your bath."

Gojyo grinned at him and took off down the hall. He really shouldn't be running like that in the house, but--it was his birthday. Hakkai thought he could let it slide this once.


End file.
